


Like The Commercial Says...

by Aurora Cee (SC182)



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Ficlet, M/M, POV Outsider, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/Aurora%20Cee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Roman knows some things better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Commercial Says...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and persons mentioned in this work of fiction are not real, nor do they belong to me.
> 
> Re-post from 2006.
> 
> A/N: Written prior to Fast Films 3-7. Can be considered an AU based on early fanon.

Roman Pearce never asks about those far away looks that fill Brian’s eyes whenever they pass a long stretch of sandy beach.

Because Rome can see the attraction.  
  
Roman Pearce never asks Brian where his mind goes when it drifts so suddenly and deeply that his face droops with regret.

Because Rome wants to let it go.  
  
Roman Pearce never says anything, just watches as Brian’s eyes glisten with unchained excitement whenever he sees a long black chassis.

Because Rome knows good cars.  
  
Roman Pearce never asks about what went down in LA or why Brian ran so far away.

Because Rome understands fucking up and having consequences.  
  
Roman Peace doesn’t fail to notice that Brian’s naturally flirtatious ways always keep a sea of beautiful women near him. They watch his smile, but Roman sees Brian’s eyes follow and stay on anyone with massive muscles, naturally tan, and rocking a bald head. Someone obviously the opposite of the chicas in the circle immediately surrounding Brian; Rome stays silent.

Because he’s too scared to think of what it may mean.  
  
Roman Pearce wants to yell and curse Brian for everything that he’s worth when Brian decides to close shop, take his car and drive to Mexico without him.

Because Rome knows this is something Brian has to do.  
  
Roman Pearce knows the moment he sees Brian ‘Up n' Leave’ O’Conner return that something has changed. That something is right when all the pieces have fit so inexplicably wrong. Rome sees a fading lovebite on the side of Brian’s neck. He wants to tease him but doesn’t.  
  
Because Rome picks up the phone and hears a conversation that he knows he shouldn’t.  
  
Roman Pearce knows Brian wouldn’t tell someone with a voice like living gravel that he misses him. Nor would he hear Brian’s smile being carried across the phone line for said individual to hear. He wants to drop the phone and ask _what the fuck is going on_ but he just walks away.  
  
Because Rome knows that his homie isn’t into guys.  
  
Roman Pearce punches Brian for old time’s sake when Brian announces he’s going back to Mexico. He’s pretty sure the trip has something to do with the thunder-voiced dude on the phone.  
  
Because Rome hasn’t seen Brian this happy in months.  
  
Roman Pearce doesn’t have to hear Brian tell him that he’s not coming back, nor does he ask if the thing in Mexico is worth leaving everything for, because evidence suggests that it does. He still doesn’t know what happened in LA or what’s going on in Mexico, but Brian’s smile seems to say more than Roman’s mind could ever figure out on its own. Roman Pearce is pretty sure he doesn’t want to know either.  
  
Because Rome may not know a lot of things, but he knows this: like the commercial says what happens in Mexico stays in Mexico. And Roman Pearce knows that’s no lie.


End file.
